


Irritation

by kotodamaxx



Series: Dancing through life [4]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 05:57:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21351370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kotodamaxx/pseuds/kotodamaxx
Summary: Elidibus has been made aware of Kiht'a's knowledge of their ancient language and goes to meet him in person.
Series: Dancing through life [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1537534
Kudos: 9





	Irritation

**Author's Note:**

> Wanted something a bit more fluffy, but brain decided to implode, so have Elidibus' meeting with a smol Kiht'a

It was strange to find anyone who could speak their dead and forgotten language outside of those who they had ascended to their ranks, but not only did the reports from his subordinates mention of such an instance, but that the child seemed to be completely fluent in it.    
  
It was definitely curious that a shattered creature was capable of that, and thus Elidibus needed to see the child with his own two eyes.    
  
He would send Lahabrea to investigate, if it wasn’t because he was sure he would frighten the child before they could get any insight as to who they were. 

No. He couldn’t let the other man frighten the child. 

He sighed as he opened a portal and headed to La Noscea. 

  
  


It didn’t take long for Elidibus to find him, as the child seemed to always sing whenever he was out on his own. 

The song was beautiful. Nostalgic. 

A lullaby from a bygone era, and one that seemed to live on in the child. 

The song suddenly stopped and he realized too late that the child had noticed their presence and seemed to be wary of him.    
  
“Ah, please excuse me, I didn't mean to interrupt your song, child.” He tried to keep his voice steady and as less threatening as possible.    
  
The child was wearing a cute sailor outfit. His ears were flat against his head and he was looking at him with wide curious eyes.    
  
“Oh! Oh! Are you like my friend, mister?” He rushed towards him, not seeming to fear him, and he gave him the brightest smile.    
  
“Your robes are a bit…” He scrunched up his nose, “Too tacky, but you also wear a mask!”

Elidibus certainly hadn’t expected the child to readily run up to him, and much to his surprise, he was also talking to him in their language. 

“Oh, your friend?” he wondered if one of his subordinates had made contact with the child and had been interacting with them, “What’s your friend’s name, child?”

The boy made another face, “I’m not child! I’m Kiht’a!” He stomped his little foot. He seemed to be tired of not being addressed by his name.    
  
“Er… Kiht’a, what’s your friend’s name?”    
  
At the question again, he seemed to freeze and glanced to his side, as if another person was there next to him.    
  
“I have to go.” He mumbled quickly, and turned to run away from him, before tripping over his two feet and starting to cry loudly.    
  
He sighed as he took a step to get close to the boy to help him up, but the moment he did that, Kiht’a stopped crying and scampered to his feet to run away.    
  
There was something irritating, yet familiar, of watching a small pink figure running away from him. 

He would need to observe the child further. 


End file.
